


Truth Comes Out

by cauldronofdoom



Series: Secret Games [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, avengerkink minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never did tell Tony *why* he started dating him. Perhaps he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> For an avengerkink prompt, which I have lost the link for. I'll put as much of it as I remember down at the endnotes, but beware! Spoilers lurk there.

Steve rubbed his face into the sheets and grinned. He’d never been happier than he was in Tony’s presence, much to his surprise. Now that they’d progressed to having sex as well as their chats, teasing, and cuddling, he was ecstatic. He was glad he’d been too shy to take dames up on their obvious offers during the USO days, since he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. 

He knew Tony had far more experience than him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The man knew absolutely devastating tricks, and he was obviously taking as much delight in Steve’s discovery of himself as Steve did. It was intoxicating, thrilling, and more than he could ever have asked for. Considering how this had started, that was a more than minor miracle.

Maybe he should suggest Fury for canonization.

He snorted a laugh, and Tony ran his hands down Steve’s back. “What’s so funny, hmm?” The dark-haired man asked, nuzzling into the crook of Steve’s neck. His words were mumbled, but Steve and his enhanced hearing had no difficulty with them.

“Nothing.” He replied, not willing to explain his thoughts to Tony just yet. It was a conversation they were going to have to have soon, but he was selfish and wanted this for a little longer before trying to explain his reasons and feelings. “I’m just happy.”

“Good.” Tony muttered, clutching him tighter. “That’s what I like hearing.”

He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple, still amazed that he was allowed to do so, that this amazing man had chosen him to be with.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a particularly sharp and irritating ring tone. Tony knew what it was, but he still whined when Steve pulled away to answer it. There was no choice, though. Captain America was at the disposal of SHIELD, even if Steve Rogers would have preferred to ignore them and continue basking in the afterglow with his lover.

“Captain Rogers here.” He answered, only to have his least favourite supervisory agent, Agent Sanderson, start shouting in his ear.

*What the hell are you playing at over there, Captain?* The man snarled, and Steve rolled his eyes. Tony smirked, obviously hearing the slightly-too-loud words, and stretched, clearly telling Steve with his body _see? This is what happens when you abandon poor me for those silly agents_. He’d actually said the words after that mission in Arizona (sand got everywhere) when Steve had returned to find Tony waiting for him with pizza, popcorn, pop, and Casablanca ready to go on the big screen. After a shower and gorging himself on the food, he’d fallen asleep against Tony’s shoulder with a steady loop of I love him, I really love him, Oh, God, when did this happen? Running through his mind.

“Playing, Sir?” He asked, his voice steady even as he blushed and Tony waggled his eyebrows lewdly.

*You’ve been fucking Stark for months now,* It had only been a few weeks since they’d actually moved to sex, but just try explaining that, *And you expect us to believe he still doesn’t let you into his workshop? Just how piss-poor are you at infiltration?* The colour had drained from Tony’s face, and he’d sat up in bed. His expression was carefully blank, but Steve knew him well enough to see the despair, anger, and hurt leaking through the edges. He shook his head desperately and reached for the one thing that made loosing seventy years worth it in supplication.

Tony scooted away from him as if he’d been burned, and Steve felt his stomach fill with dread. He wasn’t even listening to the Agent any more, instead focussed entirely on Tony.

“JARVIS, hack the line.” He ordered, voice harsh. “Then the phone. Delete all picture and video files. And my number.” The last was said as an afterthought, but Steve knew it would be followed anyway. JARVIS was incredibly loyal, and wouldn’t forgive a betrayal of this magnitude (he couldn’t even bear to think Tony wouldn’t, that would just be too much for him).

The agent’s voice surrounded them, spilling some vitriol about how Tony was undisciplined and narcissistic enough that Steve should have been done with him weeks ago. 

“Thanks for your opinions, but I’ll have you know it takes more than a good fuck to get access to my workshop (Steve was invited in the third time he’d come to hang out. He knew now, though he hadn’t at the time, that it was an honour reserved for a very few people. Steve was one of only four with his own code).” Tony’s voice was full of fake cheer, but his eyes were boring into Steve with an intensity that bordered on painful. “I’ll admit your precious Captain gives superlative tail, but I don’t regularly pay whores in patents so you’re shit out of luck on that score. I’ve told you SHIELD assholes before, I don’t make weapons any more. And you are not welcome to the arc reactor or suit either. Hire some competent people for R&D, or be content with Hammertech. It’s really that simple.”

Tony hung up with a small flick of his fingers that JARVIS understood, leaving Steve standing in silence with his mouth gaping. “Tony…” He tried, but the vicious smirk turned on him shut him up quick. 

“Thanks for the memories, even if they weren’t so great.” Tony said, his tone making it obvious he was quoting something, though Steve was understandably at a loss as to what it was. He slunk off the bed, sexuality almost dripping from every pore, and Steve couldn’t help the shudder and slight hardening that came with seeing a naked, seductive Tony. I love you fluttered around in his heart and hovered on the tip of his tongue, but there was no way he could say it now. He cursed himself now for putting off his confession, but it was far to late for that.

Tony had reached his by that point. Steve was expecting to get punched, or yelled at, or even kneed in the junk or something, but not what happened.

Tony kissed him.

But it was all wrong! What usually was warm and sweet and gentle was hard and painful and bitter. This wasn’t something they were sharing, it was something Tony was simultaneously taking and tossing on the floor at Steve’s feet like a snob deigning to throw a nickel to a homeless man. It hurt, more his heart than his lips, but he could taste blood too.

Then Tony was stepping away, turning towards the French doors leading out to the balcony and fingering his bracelets. It was a gesture of comfort, a nervous tick, and Tony hadn’t been uncomfortable enough in his presence to do it since that rather enlightening conversation about Howard two months ago.

He instinctively ran for the railing when he saw Tony hop over it, but he was far too late. JARVIS wasn’t, though, and it was only seconds before Iron Man hovered in front of him. “I think I’m about done with New York. God knows I didn’t like it before (he’d learned to love it again, though, he’d told Steve that while they’d strolled through Central Park, holding hands and kissing cheeks, noses, and even lips a time or two) but now I think it’s gotten even more… trashy, in the meantime.”

He was gone in a blast of white energy, and Steve sunk to his knees. There were tears on his face, though he didn’t know when he’d started crying.

All he knew was that Tony was gone, taking Steve’s world with him.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIELD tells Captain America that they need Stark's tech, however he can get it. Upon meeting the lonely billionaire, he decides that seducing Tony is the way to go.


End file.
